Exquisite Agony
by TheVampireLucinda
Summary: "To see others suffer does one good, to make others suffer even more: this is a hard saying but an ancient, mighty, human, all-too-human principle...Without cruelty there is no festival." (Nietzsche) Featuring: Suzuki Minoru


**Title** : Exquisite Agony

 **Featuring** : Minoru Suzuki; mentions of others including Kazuchika Okada, Shinsuke Nakamura, and Hiroshi Tanahashi

 **Disclaimer** : Sadism, painful wrestling moves, pain in general, dubcon and noncon acts (nothing explicit, though things are referenced)

 **Summary** : "To see others suffer does one good, to make others suffer even more: this is a hard saying but an ancient, mighty, human, all-too-human principle...Without cruelty there is no festival." (Nietzsche)

* * *

 _A/N: That almost hour-long torture fest at Sapporo a few months ago really got my gears going...Okada makes the perfect victim to someone as sadistic and crazy as Suzuki...It was great. I genuinely like Okada, too! And yet... I also love the way the English announcers are so scared when they talk about Suzuki, and how everybody genuinely fears him..Minoru Suzuki is amazing. I aspire to his level of Sadism. Ha._

* * *

Suzuki Minoru sat back in his favorite chair, a small smile on his face as he closed his eyes and let his head rest against the soft velvet lining.

All around him, he could hear the sounds of the party his personal army was having, and he knew that he would join them. Soon. After all, it was G1 time again.

But not just yet. He was still riding off the high of the match, his skin and mind still tingling from the pain he delivered to those poor souls just a few hours ago.

It felt _so fucking good_ to make adults scream, cry, and beg.

He fondly recalled Goto, full of pride, who refused to beg, but had to scream, which was satisfying nonetheless.

And not long before that night, one of Goto's CHAOS brothers...what was his name? The young man from England, with the light-colored hair.

Ah, yes, Will Ospreay.

Now _that_ one, he begged so damn _beautifully_ , crying out in horror when he saw Suzuki coming, screaming with all his might as his leg was twisted and bent in Minoru's merciless grasp.

Suzuki's grin widened as he thought about it, a quick chuckle echoing in the empty room.

 _Yes, that's always the best part_ , he reminisced with a luxuriating stretch.

The naked fear in their eyes right before he got them.

The sheer terror when they saw him approaching, knowing that there was no escape.

Minoru especially loved the stubborn ones.

The ones like Goto, and Nakamura, too. He had been a tough nut to crack; but when Minoru finally got through to him, the King of Strong Style screamed just as loudly and desperately as everyone else.

One of his all-time favorite moments was when he had the joy of twisting Nakamura's long arm around the metal ring post, pressing his ever-growing erection against the King of Strong Style's leather-clad ass as the man squirmed and thrashed.

'That flashy whore deserved it,' Suzuki thought with a sideways smile.

And speaking of flashy whores...

Hiroshi Tanahashi.

Tana's voice was like fuckin' music, and his soft skin was just _begging_ to be torn.

And tear it Minoru did. Tanahashi Hiroshi bled beautifully.

The Ace had a special desperation about him, once he reached a certain threshold of agony; and it was exquisite to behold the way he crumbled under Minoru's skilled hands as his join were bent and twisted.

'If only there was no audience,' Suzuki thought, biting his bottom lip as he grinned, 'I would have ripped those ridiculous tights off his ass, and fucked him right then and there in the middle of the ring. He's so perfect. Tight body, and eyes full of tears. I could make him scream so loud...'

Ah, and then there was Okada, so young and tender...

He had become one of Suzuki's favorites recently. So much so, that the older man couldn't resist groping the young brat as he contorted his body in a variety of positions that both caused pain, _and_ displayed his irresistible body to the hungry crowd.

Humiliating the young IWGP Champion was a special pleasure for Suzuki Minoru, and Okada himself even seemed to enjoy being punished and displayed at times. He would scream and writhe and moan like he wanted it so damn badly...

And Minoru had plans to give it to him, as soon as he had a chance.

Suzuki exhaled deeply at the thought, licking his suddenly-dry lips. As much as he loved an unwilling partner, sometimes the willing could be just as enjoyable.

He was lost in a pleasant daydream involving Kazuchika Okada and some rope, when there was a quick knock at the door.

Annoyed, Minoru ordered the person to enter.

In walked the English Commentary team, of all people, clutching their microphones to their chests in naked horror, an equally-frightened cameraman walking behind them. They bowed, in unison, as low as they could, and Minoru gave them a small, benevolent smile that seemed to only scare them more.

"P-P-Please, sir," one of them began, visibly shaking. "May we...have an interview? Please? Concerning the upcoming G1?"

Suzuki looked the men up and down slowly. They squirmed under his gaze.

"Only if the cameraman leaves."

The taller of the two stood straight up, eyes wide with fear.

'He'll kill us!' he seemed to be screaming, mentally, to his partner.

But the other man was considering the offer.

"Can you...promise that we'll be safe?" he asked carefully.

Minoru merely threw back his head and laughed; a genuine, full-bellied cackle.

As if on cue, the other members of Suzuki-gun silent entered the room, sideways smiles painting their faces, the warmth of their celebration still shining on their skin.

"Suzuki-gun," Minoru began, as the cameraman and the commentators began to panic.

"Let's play."

* * *

 _A/N: I really want to write more with Suzuki... He's perfect. Haha._

 _Review?_


End file.
